The Forgotten Legend: Return of Darkness
by ChocolateCatEye
Summary: As the eternal night approches, Glacia trys to find a way to help out the resistance. Meanwhile, new feelings and arrivals cause a stir with the resistance, and the dragons plan to attack the ape king, before Malefor's rise
1. Prolouge: Two heros

**Note: This takes place where the forgotten legend ends**

**Disclaimer:I always forget these, and since this is a new story ill just add it. I do not own any original Spyro characters or plots, just the ones I made up.**

* * *

"I see you have been doing well for yourself, Layla," Ignitus said.

"I wish I could say that," Layla said looking tired, "but I don't consider damaging half of us and having one death doing well."

"That is unfortunate, but as a young leader in these dark times, you have done well." He said.

I stood beside Layla, gazing up at the huge red dragon I had only seen in my visions. It had been a few weeks since our fight against Cynder, and we were still in bad shape. Many of the crippled dragons had not recovered yet, although most were bandaged in the broken areas. Nowadays, all of the able bodied dragons hunted for us in the morning, which was why only half of us were here today.

I usually would go out with these dragons, but Layla had asked that Duke, who was at my other side, and I had staid behind to meet our company. Although I didn't get why the rest of them couldn't stay.

"I see my son has grown well," Ignitus said.

I almost choked when he said that. I had a hunch that Duke and Ignitus were related, judging by the exact color they shared, but I didn't think guardians actually had children the ancestor way.

"You bet, dad," Duke said jumping forward, "I've been doing really well, and I'm ready to kick anyone's ass."

"That's good, you are strong and, no doubt spirited. You do need to calm down a little."

"Tell me about it," Duke said snickering.

"Now what may your name be?" he said looking over to me.

"I'm Glacia."

"Well, Glacia, it is an honor to finally meet you." He said, "I never would have believed a dragon like you would exist, but none the less, I am honored."

"Thanks, Ignitus, but it's not to honorable."

"That is a matter of opinion, Glacia," Ignitus said, still looking at me," why don't you go meet Cyril, he is the ice guardian, and I am sure he could teach you a thing or two."

"I guess," I said, totally aware he wanted me to leave, "Maybe Duke should go find something to do as well?"

Ignitus looked at me astounded. "Indeed, he should," Ingnitus said, "Duke go run along, I still have matters to discuss."

Duke grumbled and went away. I walked over to the group of dragons that had just come. I looked back at Layla, whom still lifted her forelimb into the air. I didn't know if the guardians would help any, but it was better then nothing. I caught a few words as I had walked away, and I knew they were talking about Ravana, who had gone with the others to hunt before they arrived.

I was greeted by a strange old ice dragon as I walked up to the group.

"Ah, greeting fellow ice dragon, I have long awaited meeting you."

"You have?"

"Of course! I can just see it in your eyes, you are indeed worthy of being my successor."

"I'm really your successor?" I said. Ravana had told me years ago that I was going to be the next ice guardian, and I guess that had just been confirmed.

"Indeed, now we should begin training once this whole barbaric issue is resolved…"

I stopped listening at the way beginning. I didn't want to train only one of my elements forever. I didn't even want to be around this crazy old dragon anymore. I walked away, while he was still talking and ran into a purple dragon as I rounded Cyril.

I dragon looked surprised to see me. No doubt he had heard about me as well. He came up to talk to me.

"Hello, I'm Spyro," he said, "and you must be Glacia?"

"That's right." I said, "It's good to finally meet you. You are doing great things for us."

"Thanks, but I've heard you have too."

"Barely," I snorted, "I've been stuck in here the whole time. I'd much rather go out and fight Malefor himself instead of be cramped in here."

"You seem very sure of your self."

"With a background like mine, you have to be sure of something."

He nodded in agreement. I noted some small glowing fly thing by his head.

"Ah, what's that thing?" I said pointing at his head.

"Oh, him? That's Sparx." He said.

Suddenly the little yellow bug was right in front of me.

"Great another evil dragon."

"I'm not evil, dung heap, and you're not very amusing."

"Who are you calling a dung heap!" he yelled at me in his little voice, "and I wasn't trying to be! You evil dragons are all the same!"

"All the same?"

"Cynder is with us, and you both act similar to him." Spyro explained.

I thought about what he said and looked over to a small black female dragon in the corner. Cynder had been turned back to normal by Spyro, apparently. I was about to attack, but I had a second thought. She was influenced by darkness and couldn't control herself. Instead of feeling hatred, I felt sorry for her. I looked to Spyro, then walked over to Cynder.

"Rough time, huh?" I said as I came up to her.

"Extremely," she said, "but you look like you're doing better then me,"

"Not really, I'm supposed to have the same fate you had," I said.

"I've heard of that, but you are doing well for yourself, and I just gave in." she said looking down.

"You can't blame yourself, besides, I'm not pointing judgment. You just looked really lonely, and I thought you would like to hang out before you leave."

"Sure. Can we avoid that green dragon though?" she said looking at Layla, "I did that to her leg, and I don't want to see her eyes."

I understood that. I talked to Cynder while we walked around the broken cave. It was easy to get in here now. We had a giant entryway right in front of us, and anyone could get through. It was a little colder, but still bearable.

I talked with Cynder most of the time, although Spyro did join us after a while. When it was time for the dragons to leave, we all had a heartfelt good bye. Before they left, I did here Layla and Ignitus talk.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for any of you," he said, "We don't have the necessary power to heal you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we will make due with what we have, and find a new fort."

"Good, you are still doing very well, and Layla.."

"Yeah?"

"Tell Ravana that she still has options."

Then they all left.

The hunting dragons didn't come back until a little while after the guardians left. They had brought a lot of food, so we had a nice feast.

"So, did you meet Spyro?" Aidon asked me as we ate.

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy," I said.

"I bet, you're lucky you got to meet him," Silver said.

"Did you see Cyril! Did he tell you that you were his successor?" Zepta burst out.

"Indeed he did," Duke answered instead, "This little ice queen is going to be the next guardian, and Aidon isn't!"

"Well, duh, I don't have an element, idiot, "Aidon said.

Dinner was very fun and entertaining. It was the first good time we had had since the fight. Although we were still damaged, we needed to have some laughs around here.

Later that night, I had a vision about this morning. Mainly the conversation between Layla and Ignitus.

"_Layla," Ignitus said quietly, "How has Ravana been?"_

"_She's still struggling with her paths, but she still loves you, same as always," Layla said._

"_That's good to know," Ignitus said sighing, "I wish she didn't have such a hard choice to make."_

"_She's still bonded to Malefor, and until his demise, she is a part of him." Layla stated, "Let's hope your purple miracle can do that."_

"_I have faith in him, and I have faith in her."_

Before I could see the rest of my vision, I was woken by a loud crash.


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Master's Dragons

I twitched awake, and noticed Lily readying her bow.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"There are some intruders breaking in, get ready," she said before running off.

I quickly ran out into the middle of the room right as twelve giant dragons broke down the wall.

These were steel dragons.

Silver had told me about them before. They worked directly with the Dark Master during his reign, and they left to the northern mountains shortly after Ravana was unable to lead them. They were also very scarce do to a disease that turned their insides into pure metal.

The leader approached us, stopping only yards away from us. He was followed by about eleven other dragons, each looking exactly the same.

"I want all the leaders to follow me," Layla said, "Anayra, Ravana, and Glacia, you three come as well."

"Wait, why do I have to come?" I said.

"Your judgment is the most reliable, due to your status," Ravana said while she walked by me, "Your powers can pass accurate judgment, and these dragons are sketchy."

I followed behind Ravana. Apparently there was an order I didn't know, because everyone got in a formation behind Layla. I tried to go to the back, but I was pushed right behind Layla.

"Ah. It's good to finally meet the young dragoness who is leading us to victory," the leader steel dragon said, "I must admit, I thought you would be more impressive looking."

"Well, we did fight Cynder's army," Layla said, "and I doubt your one to talk. Even with our small numbers, we still out number you."

"True, but we come for peace," The dragon said bowing, "We have heard of your plight and we wish to help you fight, just like our mistress."

Ravana stepped forward.

"Steel, I am not your mistress anymore, and I don't think you deserve to be trusted."

Steel chuckled. For some reason, I just didn't get a good vibe from this guy. He seemed like he was hiding something.

"Well, then, maybe we can prove to you?"

"Not required," Anayra said sauntering forward, "I don't trust you. I suggest you get your metal ass out of our cave before you suffer a long painful death."

That was Anayra for you. Evil and malicious as usual.

"We do come in peace; just give us a moment to prove to you."

"Listen, Steel is it? We have suffered enough, and I'm afraid that we can't take any chances," Layla said.

"Really? Yet you take chances on one prophesized to be our downfall."

All eyes went toward me. I cowered back a little.

"She has proven her worth," Layla said, turning away from me, "She is trusted here, and so is Ravana, you however, I beg to differ."

"I see you are skeptical," Steel said, "May I show you?"

"Show me what?" Layla said, cautiously.

"Iron, show this lovely lady our powers."

I noticed a tall, lean steel dragon come forward. He looked a lot like Terron, except a steel form. He walked cautiously forward to Layla. Anayra hissed and got in front of her.

"Anayra, stay back," Layla said, "I can handle him."

Anayra moved back, but she still glared at the dragon hissing.

He came forward to Layla, and I noticed something strange. It seems like there was intensity between them, something I hadn't noticed before. It was so strong that I thought everyone else could feel it. I looked around to see everyone still staring at the dragon.

"Excuse me for approaching you in such terms," his tenor voice rang, "One shouldn't address such a fine lady unless told to by the lady herself."

Wow, he was really smooth. Layla looked speechless, but still had to be though for everyone else.

"That's okay," she said, "Now what were you going to show me?"

"This," he said, putting his forearm on her broken one. She leapt back.

"What the hell was that!" she said stomping her feet, "That fucking hurt you..."

She noticed that her broken limb was fixed. She stomped it a little more to see if it was. Layla looked amazed.

"How'd you do that?" she said.

"It's a matter of rearranging your atoms to their former area," the dragon explained, "its part of what our powers do."

"Huh, weird," she said still looking at her leg, "What's your name again?"

"Iron, ma'am."

"Iron," she said.

They just looked at each other then. I still felt that intensity between them. I was confused. They had just met this first time ever, and they had this between them? I had seen this between Derrikus and Naela, but it was nothing compared to this. Then it hit me.

I could see true love?

"So are we welcomed here?" Steel said.

"Yeah, you are for now," Layla said, still looking at Iron, "Just fix everyone up, and I'll make up my mind afterwards."

The steel dragons came forward to fix the damaged. I still stood there, confused by my latest revelation.

"Is there something wrong, Glacia?" Ravana said as she walked by me.

"Ah, no, nothing at all," I said, "But what do you make of these dragons?"

"They are harmless now, no doubt," she said, "But Steel is a shady one, and I'll be keeping an eye on him."

"Layla seem to really like Iron," I commented.

"Maybe," Ravana sighed, "I have never seen her with a male dragon before, so I wouldn't know if she likes him or not."

"Huh, weird." I said.

I then went to look around at the other dragons that were being healed. I tried to see if I could find this bond with anyone else. I did notice that there were a lot of them. I eyed one between Silver and Duke, however weird that may be, and I noted one from some other dragons in the resistance. It was kind of a cool ability to have.

After the examinations, all the dragons were healed. Layla gave her final verdict.

"You guys may stay here to help us," she said, "but we will be watching you carefully."

Steel smiled a strange smile and proceeded to address his group. I didn't catch a lot of the names, since they were named after elements in some way. I did note that out of the group of twelve, only one was female.

We disbanded after that, mostly to mingle and get to know each other. Layla talked rapidly with Steel, Iron was getting harassed by a female dragon, and the female steel dragon was off on her own, growling at anyone who came by.

I snickered, she looked like Anayra when she did that.

"So what do you think of our visitors?" Aidon said as he walked up.

"I can't get a solid read on Steel or his troops yet," I said, "Although I do like Iron and that one girl."

"Yeah, that Iron guy seems like a flake to me," he commented, "and that girl is growling at everyone."

"Anayra growls at everyone and she's still here."

"True, but I still don't like these dragons,"

"We don't have much of a choice here," I said, "We need their help if we want to take down the ape king soon."

Everyone else knew this as well. If we didn't get help, fighting the ape king would be pointless and lead to our deaths. I knew that with these dragons help we could make it. But one question still puzzled me.

Why were they really here?


	3. Chapter 2: Strangers

I noticed that these dragons seemed to keep to themselves. While they sat in corner brooding, the rest of us just watched them. They were probably waiting to see the kind of power that had gotten them into Malefor's army, but no one saw this power. The only dragons that actually talked to any of us were Iron and Steel. I was still interested in what I was seeing between Layla and Iron.

After a few days with these dragons, I noted that they did not participate in training. I mean, they are different then us, but maybe we could offer them something? I don't know, but it just got weird having them watch us train.

Training for me nowadays was different since Avrick's passing. Layla had to rush to find me a new mentor in the resistance. It was then that I realized we had a lack of ice dragons in the resistance. Eventually, Layla managed to convince Ryko and Ryley, the only two other ice dragons in the resistance, to teach me. From what I knew about them, I knew they were brothers, Ryko being the oldest, and seemed to have a big ego like Cyril had.

Training with them went pretty well, although I think they were afraid that I would get mad and kill them. Ryko taught about using ice to attack, and Ryley taught about using it as a matter of defense. I have to admit, they are pretty good, but Avrick was better.

After our daily training, I decided to see if I could use my love power again. It still worked, but I still didn't know all the details about it. I was just turning my gaze when I saw a tall figure in front of me.

"Oh, hi, Lily," I said still a little occupied, "I thought you were going home?"

"I was, but Layla told me to stay longer, just to make sure this isn't a hoax," she said, sitting on the ground, "Besides, this is more interesting then going back to my village."

"I still don't get why you aren't accepted there," I stated.

"Kid, for many years everyone in history here has followed what prophecies or natural order tells them to do," she said, "and when you have someone who breaks the tradition to follow your own path, you end up having a person who may be a threat."

"Because you different?" I asked.

"Exactly," she said, "That about sums up why I am an outcast. They don't want the natural order out of place. God forbid another female becomes a warrior."

"Why would you do that if you knew it would be a problem for you?"

"Because I wanted to. I never wanted to take the path written out for me, so I went hunting with my brother, I learned more then most males know, and I went with my brother to help you dragons." She said smiling, "If there is anything I have learned from all this, it is to follow your heart and not the paths in front of you."

"But if you have only the paths in front of you, how do you get over them?" I asked.

"For me, I can jump, for you, you fly over your paths."

"What if it's dark?"

"Then you go alone, or you have someone by your side to help you make it."

I knew we had started talking in a rhetorical way, but she did make sense. I really started to like Lily. She followed her own heart and ended up and outcast, but she's still happy. If I were to follow my heart, would I be happy as well?

"Hey, kid, I'm going to go meet up with my brother," she said getting up, "I'll be back in a little bit, and maybe we can continue our little chat?"

"That sounds good," I said.

Lily got up and proceeded to go out through the cave. I hadn't noticed that Layla had been watching me the whole time. I didn't know what she thought about me. Maybe she thought that my heart was telling me to be evil? Maybe she would attack if she felt I was enough of a threat. No. Layla trusts me, and I wouldn't break anyone's trust like that.

I continued to walk around, and noticed that the female steel dragon was talking to Silver. I found it odd that after all that hostility toward everyone, she took a liking to Silver. It was probably because the both of them keep to themselves a lot, or maybe Silver wanted to talk to someone who was kind of like her. Either way, it was a good change of pace for the both of them.

"Hey, Glacia," Aidon said running up to me, "Layla is going to do another fight, you want to watch?"

"Sure," I said following him.

The fights that went on here are usually just for the sake of teaching or having fun. Usually they were to demonstrate new battle techniques or ways to use your skills, and other times it was because we were bored out of our minds. I took a seat in the front of the crowd, and looked at Layla and Iron circling across from each other.

"I don't wish to harm you, miss," he spoke, "so let me know if you want me to take it easy."

"Steel kid, you're going to have to use all your power to match up to me," Layla said, challenging him.

Once they noted that we were all there, they began to fight. I was pretty impressed with how fast Iron could move. You would think a dragon made of steel would be really slow, but he actually almost matches Layla, the key word being almost. Layla jumped around and looked for openings to fire her sonic boom. He did get hit, but he was hardly damaged.

The fight continued on, and it got interesting. Iron used his powers to manipulate the floor to make it have long sharp points coming out of it. Layla dodged every one of them, and head butted Iron in the head. I thought she would have broken her skull from that, but the both of them just bounced backwards and continued to fight. It looked like it would have gone on forever, until Steel stopped the fight.

"Now, now, son, we don't need to run the leader ragged," he said.

"It's no big deal, Steel," Layla said, still facing Iron, "I told you, I'm stronger then I look."

"Indeed, but I don't want to lose my heir to you," he said almost mockingly.

Iron manipulated the ground so it would be normal and he went and bowed to Layla.

"It was an honor to fight such a worthy opponent," he said.

"I have to say the same about you," she said.

"I must also amend you on being the most beautiful opponent I have ever faced."

Layla blushed a little at that. I knew they liked each other. I could practically see it. I noted that Steel got a little irritated when Iron was talking to Layla. I think it had something to do with the fact that his only son was supposed to mate with one of his kind, and not some small earth dragon. I thought that was stupid though, I mean, if they really like each other, why keep them apart?

After the battle I overheard a conversation between the female steel dragon and Iron.

"You know you are gliding on a fine line, don't you?" she said.

"Whatever do you mean?" he said, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"I mean, you have a thing for that short leader dragon, and you're being a little flamboyant about it."

"Zinca, I am a dragon of heart, and I must tell you that I can't ignore what I feel."

"Well feel it about someone of your own species!" she hissed, "Steel said not to socialize with them for no longer then necessary, and you are trying to get her to want you!"

"Calm yourself, I don't want anyone in my own species, I know she is the one, and I would respect it if you didn't let my father know."

"Tch. Fine, I'll keep your weird not so secret secret, but know this, Iron, you are on a fine line, and if I were you, I wouldn't look for trouble."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Iron walked in the other direction. I couldn't believe what I heard. I didn't know they were that serious about keeping in their group. And what was with the orders they had? Why couldn't they talk to us? I knew they were hiding something, and I wasn't sure whether they could be trusted, and what worried me more was that if Iron was distracting Layla, then what would happen to us? Now I was worried. I continued to turn around and ran into a steel leg.

"How long have you been here?" Zinca snarled.

"For about a year," I said.

"You know what I mean, and I'll tell you this, keep away from us, or you will have problems," she hissed.

She walked away to resume her usual corner. I was still shaking when Ravana came over to me.

"Glacia, I need to talk to you about something." She said, pulling me toward a wall.

"What's on your mind?"

"I have noted that these dragons haven't done much here, and I believe that it is because I may be here," she explained, "So I need you to help out Layla when I leave tonight."

"You're leaving again?" I exclaimed, "Why?"

"I believe they are planning something, but they are too afraid to act with the dark mistress around them, so I am leaving for the sake of finding their plan."

I shook my head at her. That couldn't be the only reason.

"I shall not see you in the morning, so I will tell you now," she whispered, "Keep your nose clean, and be careful of your powers. If these dragons were to come to realize what more you could do, then you may be at more risk."

"I'll be careful," I promised her.

I went to sleep that night thinking about what Ravana had said. I had been thinking over the forgotten legend, and found out that it said nothing about me having powers of the Chronicler. So my visions, special powers, and knowledge were unknown to these dragons. I had to keep my mouth shut, I knew there was something about them that couldn't be trusted.

Still, I had keep watching out for myself, because there was more then one threat after me.


	4. Chapter 3:Missions

**Yes, I finally got up 3 chapters^_^ hope you like them..ide also like to say I dont get a lot of reviews here, so please feel free to review, just dont go bashing my story, k?**

**Gracias^_^**

* * *

I awoke the next morning to find that Ravana had left. Most of the dragons didn't seem to concerned. I suppose that was because she was still a bit scary to a lot of them. I sat in the opening of the cave to think about why she left. I was staring at the snow at my feet, when I saw a shadow over me. I looked up to see Anayra above me.

Ever since meeting up with Ravana again, Anayra has grown more bearable. She is still rude and bitchy and plan sadistic, but she has been improving much since then. She snaked around my side, and looked at the ground.

"You should worry about Ravana," she said, "That girl has her own agenda that comes before this."

"You mean with the dark master?"

She hissed when I said that. "No! She is still struggling with leaving his influence, and she still believes herself a danger to everyone. I agree with her."

"You agree she shouldn't be here? Isn't that just your rage?"

"No, nothing like that," she snapped, "The darkness is getting stronger in her, and that is not a good sign. That means that either that bastard is getting stronger, or he's being brought back to this earth, and either way it is not good."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Because you happen to be a mind reader, so do some mind reading, look into it."

She sauntered off back into the cave, and I just sat there, still thinking over what she had said. If he was coming, that meant a lot of problems for everyone. Great. Now I had more threats in my life then before.

The first was Malefor of course, I had only met him a few times in my dreams, or nightmares would be a better word for it. I hadn't seen him since he escaped convexity, so I assumed he couldn't see people as a spirit, or maybe he wasn't trying to reveal himself.

The other one was these steel dragons that made my unsure. I had a bad feeling about most of them that I couldn't put my claw on. Layla was to understanding of them. She should have made them prove they were good, beyond the healing powers.

Last was my father, the Chronicler. I knew he would come for me soon. After all, he had to know of my existence now. If he found me, that meant I would be taken away from everyone. Layla, Ravana, Lily, Aidon….

I shuddered. I had to forget about what was ahead for a moment. We needed to plan on how we were going to take down Gaul and his army, and what we were to do now.

I went back inside to the rest of the dragon, the regular ones socializing and training, the steel dragons off on their own. I tapped across the ice, till I made it to Layla, who was talking to Iron again.

"I hope you understand my agenda," he said to her, "I don't want there to be any confusion."

She just stared at him in an irritated way. I couldn't help wonder what his agenda is.

"Yeah, I get it," she snapped at him, "and I really hope you have the right idea telling me that useless shit."

"I wouldn't tell you this unless I was worried I would upset you."

"What makes you think I would be upset?"

"Because I am."

Layla looked over to me before the conversation continued any further.

"I need to speak with Glacia," she said walking away from him.

He stared after her, and I could see that connection again. He turned away and went over to talk with his father again.

Layla looked upset as we walked the other way. I didn't want to be nosy, but I was to curious to keep it in.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked her.

"Nothing that is your business as of now, "she said, still irritated, "Now what did you want?"

"I was talking to Anayra…"

"Good to see you lived."

"That's not it, I mean she told me why Ravana left, and that the dark master is either growing or coming back into existence."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," she said, still distracted, "and it is not good either way. Tomorrow I am sending us out to look for any dragons that are still out there. They need protection and the only way they can get it is if we find them."

"What about the other species?"

"The guardians said to let them be until it is needed."

"So where are we going to go then?"

"I'll announce that later, but as for you, go occupy yourself, I need to think about things."

I walked away from her, as she went to her brother. Terron was a wise silent dragon, but I didn't know how helpful that would be to her.

I decided to solve one other mystery in the cave, and that was why that female dragon, Zinca, only talked to Silver. I walked over to her while she was napping and looked at her. She appeared to be staring at the wall. I tapped at her.

"Hey Silver, how are you?"

"As great as one can be here." She said, still looking ahead.

"That's good. Have you been getting along with our visitors?"

"Remotely. How about you?"

"I'm not sure of them yet. They seem suspicious."

"That's probably just you. Zinca is really nice."

"How can you get along with her?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"She's like me. Steel female dragon, never knowing when you are going to die."

"I'm glad you've found someone to talk about that with. So does she have the disease?"

"No. But she told me that it usually appears in your late childhood, and if that is true I have only years left. She also told me that since I am only half steel dragon, there is a good chance I may not get it."

"That's good news thought isn't it?"

"I suppose. It still doesn't help that she is being so hard to read."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, she's hiding something from me, and I can't put my claws on it. It bothers me."

"What do you think she is hiding?"

"I don't know if it's technically something she's hiding. More of something she is trying to figure out."

Silver still was deep in thought when Layla asked for attention. Silver still sat in the corner, but was attentive to Layla. I was still thinking over what Silver had said when Layla started talking.

"As you all know, we may face dark times ahead," she said, "and we will need all the help we can get and a new shelter. At the break of dawn each of the groups will go and find dragons that need to be protected or can fight with us. The rest of you will come with me to the new hideout we found for ourselves."

"Terron, the steel dragons, and my group will go to the new area we have found for us. The location is near here. It is the old tower Cynder used to live in. It is abandoned now, so there is no need to worry about attacks. Meanwhile, Naela, Anayra, Derrikus, and Glacia's groups will be in charge of searching."

I heard Duke start to protest at this. He was mad that Layla had said that I was in charge of this group now. Before he could protest, a dragon covered his mouth.

"Naela, you will go explore the forests, Derrikus, you will take the grasslands, Anayra, you will take the volcanos, and Glacia, you will take the islands. You take off at dawn, now prepare."

Everyone started to talk about this now in their groups, probably to talk about what the plan was for tomorrow. Silver and I got up to go talk with the others in our group. Duke was still mad about the whole leader thing, Zepta looked hyper, and Aidon was staring at his friends.

"I can't believe I am not the leader anymore! That is so unfair!" Duke complained when we got together.

"You were leader long enough, deal with it," Aidon snapped, "Now how do we proceed tomorrow?"

"I believe that is for our new leader to decide," Zepta added.

Everyone looked at me expecting an answer. I just stood there, unable to think of what to do.

"Give me a minute," I said, and closed my eyes. In my eyes, I saw the layout of the entire sea. Various islands were scattered throughout. A few had dragons still on them, but most were already empty. I noted an island out in the middle. It was full of books and looked as if it was inhabited by someone smart. I noted a red dragon outside, and it turned from a bright red to an electric blue. I awoke from my vision as soon as I saw an old dragon's face staring at me.

"Well, what did you see?" Silver said.

"Ah, well, there are a few islands with dragons on them, but most are empty." I explained, "So just follow me tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," Aidon said bowing.

"Stop that, it's weird," I said to him. He blushed and the other snickered at him. All of us went to sleep early to be prepared for what was happening tomorrow. I laid down to sleep next to Aidon, when I heard Layla talking with Terron.

"It just doesn't make sense to me how he know where she is," she said, pacing back and forth, "he shouldn't even know she exists!"

"Sister, have you given thought that if a dragon like her is born, he would know where she is?" Terron's voice sounded, "He is the Chronicler after all, and it was only a matter of time before she was found."

"I know, but he's coming to take her away. I know she doesn't want to. She's expressed that more then once."

"Then you must tell her father this."

"I doubt anything I say would work. After all, it's my fault his brother is dead."

"That had nothing to do with you. Avrick did what was best for us, and now you need to do what's best for her, and that is to protect her, as Ravana said."

She sighed. "I know, but when he spoke to me in my vision last night, he said he needed to meet her. I don't want to take any chances, and she needs to be away from me for a few days."

"Then this recon mission is an excuse to get rid of her?"

"No. I was also told that the eternal night is coming, and bad things are going to happen. We need to get everyone in shelter and find a better safe harbor soon. That tower won't keep us safe for long."

Layla and Terron called it a night after a while. I laid there thinking about what was to happen. If there were dark times coming ahead, then what did that mean for us? Were we all going to die? I need to figure out what my purpose is here soon. Instead of being a mind reader, I should be more of a leader here. Maybe I still can.


	5. Chapter 4: Solice's Words

I awoke the next morning to Aidon tapping at my side.

"We need to take off now," he whispered, "almost everyone has left."

"Wait. What?" I mumbled. I looked around the cave to see Layla and her group staring at me. I blushed and proceeded to my group.

"So the mighty leader is finally ready to lead?" Duke mocked.

"Yeah, just follow me."

"In what ranks?" Silver asked me.

"What ranks?"

"Ranks are used for the order of each dragon in the group," Zepta explained, "For example, Duke was our leader, making him highest rank, Silver was second in command, and so on."

"Oh, well, I'm not sure how to do that..."

"Just pick who's on your left and right and who is behind you." Silver said.

"Oh, okay, then Aidon and Silver can be at my sides, and Zepta and Duke get back."

"Why should I be in the back?" Duke protested.

"It doesn't matter," Layla told us, "Just get into formation and take off. Meet us at the tower. Silver knows the coordinates if you get lost."

Layla and her group took off into the sky, and our group followed. I turned out toward the frozen sea and flew. It felt so free just to glide in the air, like nothing mattered anymore. Sure it was cold and nipping at my wings, but the feel of no boundaries beat that.

I recalled my vision from yesterday and saw a small island off the coast from here. I went toward the east, the other in tow, and proceeded to go.

After an hour of flying, the others started to rotate out of boredom. Soon enough Zepta switched with Silver and was flying idly at my side. She seemed to be twitching.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Of course! I just twitch a lot due to the electric current in my body," she explained, "It's no big deal, and just shows that I am doing well."

"Oh, got it." I said. I realized that I hadn't talked that much to Zepta as I have the others. I mean, Aidon was my best friend, Silver was pretty close, and even Duke was more sociable. I thought it might be good to talk with her.

"So, Glacia," she said, to my surprise, "You seem very sure of yourself for someone who has such a past following them everywhere."

"Yeah, I guess I believe that legends don't define people."

"That's defiantly true, I mean look at what happened to Malefor. He is one sick whelping."

I snickered a little. "Whelping? He's about 50 times bigger then you."

"But I am 20 thousands volts stronger."

I spent the rest of the flight talking to Zepta. She was pretty down to earth for someone who seemed like she was on something all the time. After a while of talking, I noticed the small island ahead of us.

"Okay, guys, this island is full of vegetation and the only area dragons live is in those caves right there," I said gesturing to a series of caves, "Just go in and tell them what is going on, and don't take them against their will. I'll take the lower area, Aidon take the left, Silver the right, Aidon and Zepta cover above."

Each of us split up to look at the separate areas. In the lower areas, I found no dragons left there. After finding nothing, I went to help the dragons on the top. We managed to find a few dragons up there, and Aidon found a few as well. Most of the dragons found were adult dragons, which came willingly. We met up in front of the caves, and readied to take off.

"How many did we find total?" I asked them.

"There are only about 7 of them." Aidon informed me.

"So can we go now then?" Duke complained.

"Yes, fine, just wait till Silver comes out."

We waited for Silver for several minutes. I thought that she might need a little help and flew up to help her. I found her in a dark corner cave, talking to someone in the back.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"This dragon in here is being unusual," she explained, "I can't get her to talk to me. Maybe you should try?"

"Alright, I'll try. Tell the other to go ahead without me, I'll catch up on my own."

"Whatever you say, just don't be so masochistic about it." Silver said grinning at me.

She dove out of the cave, and soon enough I heard wings flapping away. I turned to the inside of the cave, where a figure was standing still.

"My name is Glacia, I am part of the dragon resistance."

"I know who you are," the voice said. It was so soft and barely heard. It sounded like the wind.

"Then you know why I am here?"

"Yes…I saw you coming…for us," it said again.

"How did you see us coming?"

"I am one of few dragons..Whom can see things going on now…not like you…..your powers are…unique."

"You know about my powers too? Who are you?"

"Yes, I know about your powers…..you have a heavy past and future….you are looking for your way…..you may find it here…"

"Can you please show me who you are?" I asked, still confused by this airy voice.

"I suppose…" said the dragon as she came into view. She was about my age, had a light blue color, and a white under belly and wings. Her eyes were a pale blue. She walked very gracefully and agile. She looked right into my eyes as she approached.

"Go into the pool below the caves…I believe you may find the answers you…desire."

I realized at that point she either talked through minds, or spoke with little mouth movement. Either way, she was still fascinating.

"The pond below? It's just a pond, isn't it?"

"What do you think?"

She proceeded to pass by me.

"I haven't been outside in…awhile….where shall I go?"

"Follow me down first." I said, still thinking over the information. We glided down onto the ground where Aidon waited patiently.

"Aidon? Why are you still here?"

"I thought you would need help with her, but I see you don't," he said, staring at the beautiful dragoness next to me.

"Yes, this is..I'm sorry, you haven't given me a name yet."

"Solice." She said in her airy voice.

"Solice. She needs to wait here with you while I check something quick."

"What is there left? We checked all the caves."

"Yeah, but this isn't a cave." I said walking toward the pond. I looked into it, and I sensed something weird. Something almost like a bond. I put my forearm into the pond, and was surprised to feel there was a bottom.

"What the heck?" I mumbled to myself. I tried to put it in farther, but slipped. I heard Aidon running toward me as I fell, but surprisingly, I hit a hard rocky bottom. I looked up to see the pond was high above my head. I looked around the dark cave. It was dim of light and had icicles dripping around it.

"How odd," I said to myself, "Icicles in a humid area."

I walked to the back of the cave, looking at the interesting drawings on the walls. The drawing resembled five blue dragons, all siblings, I thought. There were many pictures on the sons, but the three daughters disappeared from the further drawings.

I watched the drawing more. There was something familiar about the dragons in them. I walked up to a specific picture on a wall. There was one of the blue son dragons, and he was fighting, no, teaching a little dragon. The little dragon had bright blue scales, brilliant purple eyes, and a purple under belly.

I gasped at who the resembled.

"It's me."

"Correct."

I turned my head to see a giant dark figure rising on me.


	6. Chapter 5: The Oracle Sisters

The figure was rising in front of me. I saw no way that I would make it back to the opening in time, so I braced myself for the fight. Instead of a forward attack, three heads emerged from the darkness. Suddenly, blue fire sparked up from the ground, revealing three dragonesses in the light.

The dragon in the middle was a dark blue and black. She had black horns coming out of the side of her head and strange black markings on her sides. She gradually came forward.

"It's a pleasure to finally see you, my dear one," she said.

The other dragon to her left was a dark blue and black as well, but she was a little shorter then her already tall companion.

"Yes, what a pleasant surprise."

The last dragon to the right was the same dark blue and black, but she was also shorter then her companions and had the only set of dark blue eyes, unlike her companions who had black.

"Indeed, sit for a bit,"

I walked forward a little, still ready for an attack.

"Little one, you can calm yourself," said the middle dragon, "We wouldn't harm you."

"I doubt that. Who are you?"

The dragons chuckled at me in harmony.

"My dear, you mean you don't know?" the middle one said.

"And you call yourself an oracle dragon," sniped the one on the left.

"Pitiful," uttered the one on the right.

"Where do you guys here that from?"

"Isn't it obvious, Hun?" the middle one said.

"We are oracle dragons as well," said the one on the left.

"And we know you are one of us," the one on the right said.

"My name is Seadra," the one in the middle said.

"I am Geisha," said the one on the left.

"And I am Azalea." The one on the right said.

So the tall leader was Seadra, the small one is Geisha, and the blue eyes on is Azalea. That would be a bit hard to remember.

"And you are Glacia," Seadra said, "Now that pointless introductions are out of the way, I assume you have a reason for disturbing us."

"Well, yeah," I said, struggling to find the words, "There is a crisis above…"

"Oh dear me," Geisha interrupted, "We are aware of the current dangers, but judging by your attitude, I assume you aren't."

"What dangers? There is nothing wrong now."

"Now now," Azalea said, "but there will be."

All three of the dragons lifted their wings and a burst of blue flames came from the ground, the flames blocked out my view of them, and an image appeared from the blue flames.

"Years ago, the Dark Master was locked away in convexity for his wrongful doings," said a monotone voice, "He had already gotten Gaul, the ape king to lead his army, as well as the Dark Queens Ravana and Cynder. Ravana, out of a change of heart, left Malefor's army, faking her death and living on her own."

"Afterwards, the purple dragon was born, and with his will, he saved Cynder from her overwhelming power, but not before she could release the dark master spirit. As of now, his spirit walks the earth, still unable to cause any harm, until next month, when the night of eternal darkness will come."

"The night of eternal darkness is the night that the spirits run amuck at the mountain of Malefor. If a spirit strong enough were to come out, he, as well as others, would be released. This means that exactly one month from this date, Malefor will be freed, and no one can stop him."

"That's not true!" I yelled at them, "That can't happen, Spyro's out there…"

"And he will fail!" the voices yelled in together, "He has left to chase after Cynder, for she has left, and now he will be lost, and Malefor will escape, and you are running on an hourglass."

"You can't mean it," I tried to convince myself, "He can't fail...he can't..."

"But he will, and you cannot stop what has been foretold, now, you must run, protect those who mean anything to you, and take care of your self. We know of your potential, and we know of your past. You must go on and prove you can handle this."

The smoke disappeared and the dragons came towards me.

"We shall come with you," Azalea declared.

"However," Seadra added, "you must take in to mind, we are oracles and we may find out things you would never like to hear. Do you still want us to come?"

"Just go outside, I'll follow," I mumbled.

I followed the dragons out. I just didn't get it. How could he fail? He was the purple dragon. If he is gone, then what is left to fight for us?

I got up the passage way, where Aidon and Solice were waiting for us. I didn't even want to talk to Aidon, so I flew right by while the oracle dragons floated a little below us. Solice kept to herself the whole flight, and Aidon wanted to figure out what was wrong.

"You've been upset since you came back with them. Who are they?"

"My Aunts," I said curtly, "They're oracles too."

"Did they see something?" he asked.

"Yeah, and we're all going to hell."

He didn't try talking to me for the rest of the trip. We finally made it to the tower, which was now our lair. All the dragons were at the top of the tower. Layla was in the middle of talking to Iron, when I ran up to her.

"We have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Malefor's coming back exactly one month from now on the night of eternal darkness," I said in a monotone, "Spyro is missing and won't be found at the time. There is nothing we can do."

"Where the hell did you get that from?"

"My aunts over there," I said pointing at the dark dragons, "They are oracles.

Layla didn't speak after that. She went over to the dragons over there and talked to each of them, and Solice. Then she jumped on the small platform that was made by one of the steel dragons. She cleared her throat.

"Everyone, Malefor will be returning soon," she announced, "There is nothing we can do to stop him from returning, and Spyro has gone missing and won't be found by then. However, we still need to protect ourselves and fight for our land. While we may not have the purple dragon, we have each other. I have faith that we can get through this, but until then, we will stay here, and raid the Mountain of Malefor in a fortnight. If we are going down, we're not going without a fight."

Everyone cheered. Apparently they didn't understand that we were facing our deaths. I was in no mood to hear the happiness and the shock from everyone around me. I went to sit alone on the other side of the tower roof.

After a while of looking down at the snow, I felt a slight chill on my side.

"Pretty depressing area, huh?" Silver said as she sat next to me.

"Yeah, and it just gets worse."

"You know Glacia, you are being too depressed about this," she said, "I mean, it may seem hopeless now, but things aren't going to be ruined."

"They probably will be," I said, "I just don't want anyone else to die,"

"Glacia, you can't stop death. These dragons know what they are up against, and you are a very strong dragon. I believe in you, and I know you can be our hero."

With that she got up and walked away. But she left me thinking.

Could I be a hero?


	7. Chapter 6: Words of Wisdom

The next days past by quickly. All the dragons started training with everything they had, so they would be ready to fight the ape king. My training was with each of the group leaders, Layla, Terron, Derrikus, Naela, and Anayra, plus my element training with Krouger and the Oracles.

For some reason, the oracles insisted on training my in my ice powers. Layla wasn't sure at first, but after seeing their demonstration, which involved turning the snow around us into a tidal wave, she let them try and teach me for a little while.

Life in the tower was always busy, but when there was spare time to explore, I would go around the tower and its grounds exploring. Sometimes I was alone when I looked around, and the other times I had someone with me. Usually it was Lily or Aidon, although Silver and Zepta join once in a while too. Heck, even Duke has come once or twice. But it was the only means of entertainment for us, so we got to know the grounds well.

One thing I didn't get was why Lily was still around. We were all healed, but she staid anyways. I was told that she was a go between for our resistance and the guardians, but I also heard a rumor she may be in communication with Ravana. I still didn't know if that was true or not.

A week after coming back with the oracles, I was walking around on the grounds, clawing at the snow. Training was over and I was just plain bored.

"Hello, Glacia, taking a walk are we?"

I turned around to see Solice standing in the snow. She was so pale in color, she almost blended in. Solice had been with us for about a week and she was still a mystery to all of us. She apparently had a lot of talent with her wind abilities, and said that she was one with the wind. She didn't tell much about who she is or where she's from, all we know is that she is an orphan and her parent was gone when she woke up one day.

"Yeah, I just needed to get some peace from the training," I said to her.

"I must say...your groups method of training….is strange….but very good…..and your leader is rather…brilliant for one of her size."

"She is, but don't talk about her size around her, it gets her mad." I said to her.

"I can see that," Solice snickered in an airy way, "I am just impressed….that someone like her could do all of this….and that you can…"

"I wish," I said, sighing, "I haven't been much help here lately."

"Well of course…you haven't developed all the way….your abilities…are still limited…..too much is expected out of you."

"Possibly, but they are right, I'm a half purple dragon," I said looking at the ground, "I have to help somehow."

"I suppose that's…reasonable….you sound a lot like….my friend…in a less aggressive way..."

"What friend is that?"

"Oh...you wouldn't know him," she said, looking forlorn, "he left a while ago."

I hadn't seen Solice sad before, so it was a bit of a shock when her eyes filled up. This friend must have meant a lot to her. Before I could respond, a picture flashed in my mind of Solice and a dark brown dragon. She appeared to be saying good bye to this dragon, which was in the air, leaving.

"You just let him go?" I asked her.

"No. He is under his father's rule, so he had no choice but to go….he could have fought back, but that's not…who he is…"

"I'm sorry about that," I said sympathetically, "What is his name?"

"His name is...Saber…we met...when I arrived to the island….and we have been close since….now I need to find him….before it's too late…."

"Does that mean you're going to leave to find him?" I said.

"No, I'll wait for the wind to tell me, but it's hard…since the wind hasn't blown in a while…more signs that danger is ahead."

I thought a little. She couldn't find her mate, and I had a feeling there was something more to them then just friendship. If I could help her find him, then that would prove I am not completely useless…

"What if I find him for you?" I asked, "I have visions, and I could search for him."

She looked over at me. "You shouldn't have to waste you time on me."

"I'm not, I get to bring you back to Saber, and that's pretty useful to me."

She smiled slightly at me. "I'd rather you didn't."

"I'm going to anyways, and I promise I'll try hard."

"You don't have to try, just the fact that you are willing to look without reason is enough for me." She said bowing, "Thank you."

"No problem," I said bowing in response.

The both of us walked back to the tower, still in conversation, only this time it was about the weather.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Aye, Glacia?"

I looked up from my nap to see Lily and her multi peirced ears above me. I got up and shook off the dust.

"What up?" I asked her, yawning.

"I need to help my brother find Spyro, so I am leaving at dawn."

"You are? I hope you find him," I said, "Before I find his disappearing purple ass first."

"Calm yourself a little, we shall find him, but I needed to let you know something before I left."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I have been talking to Ravana," Lily said looking at me seriously, "She says she is sorry she had to leave, but she is more of a threat then ever with the dark master coming back. She says that she is trying to find a way to get rid of the influence. She also tells that you need to stop blending into the group. You have a gift, make some actual effort and use it. She knows you have mentors here, and you need to learn from them."

"Is that really what she said?"

"Every word. There is a little more thought," she said, "She tells you that the steel dragons are defiantly suspicious, and too keep a close eye on them."

"Wow. So is there…"

"Yes, I have something to add," she interrupted, "I need you to realize you are not alone in this. All of us have something to loose and gain from this, and you need to try. Find your path, and fly."

She got up and left, leaving me in my thoughts again.

I did have to start using my powers now. There wasn't a lot of time left where I could just wait. I needed help, and I needed it now.

I walked over to wear the oracles were huddled together, just staring into space.

"Excuse me, can we talk?"

All three of their eyes shifter over to me, then they raised their heads. "Of course, little one," Seadra said, "What is on your mind?"

"I need you guys to train me. I mean, with my oracle powers."

"Well isn't this a delight," Geisha crooned from the left, "Our elder brothers child needs us? How strange."

"I need someone to train me. My father can't find me and Avrick didn't have any ability."

"Actually, honey, he did," Azalea said, "It was small, but he had powers like us."

"Although he wouldn't have been much of a teacher with his limited ability." Geisha added.

"What I want to know is why my brother can't just teach you." Seadra said, silencing the others.

"He...he can't find me," I mumbled, "Not now anyway. So I need you to teach me, please?"

Geisha and Azalea looked at Seadra. Seadra just looked at me, unmoving, in thought. It was a little intimidating, but I didn't dare let it show.

"Well, I sure can't turn down my own blood, so we shall teach you starting tomorrow, is that agreed?" Seadra said.

"Ah, yeah, that's agreed," I said shocked, "Thank you."

"No problem, child," they all said in unison.

I began to leave, and then remembered something.

"You guys know…that Avrick has passed on, right?"

They all looked at me.

"Yes, we are well aware. We noted his spirit follows you." Seadra said, "And you are lucky that he cares so much about you to aid you."


	8. Chapter 7: Lessons in Vision Seeing

**Note: Happy Valentines Day to everyone, hope your having a great day with your bf, friends, or whoever you are with^_^**

* * *

The training started off in a secluded part of the tower. I sat in the snow and awaited their instructions. I was slightly aware of the pairs of eyes that watched from the tower, but I paid no mind to them. Meanwhile, Seadra and the others sat in front of me. None of them moving.

"So are we going to start or…"

Seadra jumped right in front of me and started to pace.

"So you want to learn how to master your abilities, yes?"

"Ah, yes?"

"Well, then," she said still pacing, "I suggest you listen, since this first part is basically a lecture and important to you, so I would suggest you listen to my words."

I nodded.

"An oracle dragon is a rare dragon to be born," she began, still pacing, "only once every hundreds of years we are born, and it is usually a genetic quality, although few other dragons are known to see things to a degree. We are born with many powers at our disposal. One is vision. These can be controlled with training allowing you to see what you want, for however long you want, from anytime you want."

"Another is time, an ability the purple dragon also has. It allows you to control time at your will, which is also controllable with training. Next is the ability to read minds, which is an admirable ability that must be used with discretion, as well as the ability to go into dreams. There is also the ability to manipulate the mind, which again needs discretion. There are countless others as well such as prophecies, sensing mates, abilities, and many more."

"All those? How are you going to teach…?"

"Don't interrupt me," Seadra said, stopping in front of my face, "You need to be taught some of the basics before you can be taught anything too fancy. So we shall begin with teaching you how to manage and control your visions."

"How do I do…?"

"I said don't interrupt me," she snapped again, "To see a vision, they must either come to you at random times, or you can project them yourself. To do it yourself, you have to concentrate on a specific time, place, and or creature. Once that is done, you will be able to see the vision, and depending on your concentration you will be able to view the vision as long as you want. Now concentrate on something or someone and try."

I closed my eyes and thought. I didn't know who I was supposed to have a vision about, but then I thought of Iron and it came to me. I concentrated on him, until a scene of flowing snow and tall steel buildings came into view. A group of dragons were in training, a very small one at that. There was younger looking Steel, and he was training a small dragon, not much older then me. The dragon child was being pushed around with amazing force, but didn't seem to give up. Once the child was rammed into a building, he struggled to get up.

Steel walked toward him, smirking.

"My son," he said, snickering, "You think you will be able to serve the Queen one day? You are sorely mistaken."

The dragon child struggled to get up on his feet. "Father, I don't want to work for her. I see no reason for this kind of pointless slavery."

I recognized those kinds of words. I had a strong hunch that the dragon child is Iron.

"You must do as I say, but I must know, my small lunatic child, what would you rather do?"

"I want to go out and fight for the good of us," Iron said, finally on his feet, "I want to destroy the queen and her followers and I want to find the green dragon."

"What green dragon?"

"The one I saw in my dreams last night. She was so beautiful, and I must find her someday."

"My child," he said laughing slightly. Suddenly Steel whipped Iron across the face with his large tail.

"Don't you dare speak those words to me," Steel yelled, "You will obey me and get those stupid notions out of your head. If you think you will do anything other then what I have said, then you are mistaken."

"Father..."

"And you will breed with Zinca, she appears to be living so far, so she shall have your children and be your mate. Forget that green dragon dream, if you are going to dream, dream of steel."

The vision faded back to black as I lost my focus. I opened my eyes again to the three oracles staring at me, as well as Layla, Iron, and Solice.

"What?" I said.

"You were yelling in your vision," Layla explained, "and you have a very colorful vocabulary."

"Oh, ah…what did I say?"

"You basically just….cussed most of the time…" Solice said.

"Ah, sorry."

"Don't be," Seadra said, "You get the concept, and you did very well for your first time, I'm impressed."

"That wasn't my first time thought," I explained, "I did it one other time a few months ago, but I haven't since then."

"Well, you're good at it," Seadra said, "It may have something to do with the fact that you are half purple, but alas, I don't know. I have seen no creature as different as you before."

The three sisters took to the air and flew back to the castle. Solice seemed to have wandered off already, and Layla was still looking at me, worried.

"You sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, I am."

"What did you see? That was a little long."

"I saw…"

I looked over at Iron and saw him almost glaring at me.

"I saw a lot of things, but nothing to specific,"

"Well, that's good," she said sighing, "If you see anything one Malefor or anything else, you let me know."

"Yes, ma'am."

Layla took off back to the castle. Before I could follow, Iron stepped in my way.

"I have a strong feeling you had a vision about me."

"Yeah, I did, what's it to you?"

"I just want to know what you saw," he said, "I want to explain what it was."

"There isn't a lot to explain," I said, looking straight at him, "Steel was training you and you talked about overthrowing the queen and the green dragon. Then he said that would never happen and you would end up with Zinca."

"Yes, that indeed is pretty self explanatory. I must tell you though, Zinca and I were supposed to be mates, but we never felt that spark, and we just became close friends. We don't even bother pretending because it's ridiculous. As for the green dragon, I have already met her, and she is wonderful."

"Layla you mean?" I asked puzzled, "Do you really like her?"

"More then I have liked life itself." He said confidently.

"So what's stopping you?"

"A few things. I don't want to get in the way of her duties, and my father would never let us be." He said sorrowfully, "I am also not sure if she feels the same way back."

"There's a good chance she might."

"Really?"

I got an idea right then.

"Yes, in fact, maybe you should try to confess first?"

"I could never do such a thing."

"Yeah you could!" I said, almost excited, "Take her out alone tonight and be as romantic as possible, try to win her over."

"Do you really think that would work?"

"I know it would."

"Well, then," he said, "Looks like I have some things to do tonight.


	9. Chapter 8: Night to Remember

**Layla's POV**

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

I turned around to the solid face of Iron. I had assumed he staid behind to watch the rest of Glacia's training, but I guess not. It always amazed me how much his scales reflected in the moonlight, how his eyes of grey stared at me, how every move made me weak, and……

NO! This isn't right. I have to maintain focus. These dragons are not completely trustworthy, and I must not be distracted by shiny scales or sparkling eyes or…..

"Ma'am?"

"Huh? Oh, what is it, Iron?"

I felt stupid not even paying attention.

"I was going to ask if you would like to take a walk tonight?"

"I'm not sure if I have the time…."

Which was true. The dream I had the other night told me that the Chronicler knew where we were, but how? We hadn't given out any solid signals. Unless he could tell when dreams and visions were being seen…

"Hold on," I said hastely, "I have to talk to Glacia now."

I was aware of him following me out to the courtyard, still waiting for a full answer. I felt bad ignoring him, but Glacia did come before any potential mate. Mate? Yeah, right.

"Glacia!" I yelled as I walked toward her. She was walking around with Aidon and Solice, which was a common sight to see.

"What's wrong?" she said in alarm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," I said, "But it is getting late. I want all of you to go back to the tower and stay inside it. Not on the rooftops."

"Any reason?" Aidon asked.

"I SAID SO!"

All three of them took to the air. Glacia stopped before taking off all the way and looked at me.

"Is there something I should be worried about?"

"Not now," I said, "I just want you inside now."

She nodded and left. I shouldn't lie to her about this, but there is no need to worry her when I am not completely sure.

"So about this walk," I said turning to Iron, "Let's go."

I landed next to him and we walked down a marked path near the tower. The area was beautiful at night. The crystals sparkled with all their might and the snow seemed whiter then ever.

"May I just say I am honored you agreed to go with me." Iron said.

"It's no problem," I replied, blushing.

"It is. I must tell you some things rather important to me."

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"You are aware of my status in my clan, correct?"

"Yeah, you're the leaders son, and probably the heir to the whole clan."

"Yes, and we follow a strict tradition, where we are supposed to mate with those that are of our own species."

I knew where this was going. He noticed my oogling and was going to tell me off.

"I am supposed to mate with Zinca," he continued, "But we never had the chemistry to make it as anything more then close friends, so we pretend to be together."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to be honest," he said, stopping dead in his tracks, "You are the dragon of my dreams. I have hoped to find you since I was small, and now I have. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I must tell you that I want to do anything to protect you."

"You…..you….fell for..me?"

"Incredibly. And I must know if I am in a futile feeling, or if you mean the same."

"I….It's complicated," I said, unable to think straight.

"How?"

"I have to be a leader here, and involvement with you wouldn't be good for anyone."

"But you do feel the same way, no?" he said, stepping closer.

"Insanly," I said, wrapping my tail around his neck. I knew I was going to be in for some hell once I got back, but it didn't matter. Not now anyways.

He continued to tell me something else, but my mind was interrupted. It was a vision, not one I saw on my own, but one that was projected to me by one of the oracles.

I saw Glacia, eyes wide with fright and Aidon snarling at a giant blue and white dragon looking down on them.

"Oh no," I said aloud.

"What is it?"

"The Chronicler found her." I said panicked, "I have to go now,"

"Did you not hear what I said to you?"

"Sorry, tell me later."

I took off into the air unaware of what Iron had just said to me. He was flying at my side. I knew now that we had things out in the open, it would be different, but now wasn't the time to think of that. Now was the time to protect Glacia.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Glacia's POV**

"I don't get why she wanted us to wait here," Aidon complained, "It's dull."

"Yeah, but I think she had a good reason," I said backing her up.

Aidon continued to walk around on the floor loudly. He liked the noise and clacked his nails on the ground.

"Young one," Seadra said from the corner, "We grow weary. My sisters and I are going to sleep. I trust you to behave."

"Of course."

"Then we shall talk later, goodnight, young one," they all said going down a few floors.

I went back to staring out the window. It was beautiful outside. Not the normal dreary night, but one full of life. I envied the others who got to fly out there at will. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in one of the tower floors with Aidon, Solice, and other members of our group. Solice was staring out the window as well, Zepta was playing with a socket in the corner, Zepta, Silver, and Duke were sleeping, and Aidon was still clacking his nails on the floor.

_Clack_

_Clack_

_Clack._

"Aidon, could you stop that?"

"Sorry, did you want to sleep?"

"No, I'm just trying to think."

I closed my eyes to focus on my location. I saw Layla and Iron in deep conversation. Apparently they had both finally confessed, or so it looked. I snapped out of my vision quickly as I heard some mumbling.

"What the hell?" Duke muttered as he woke up.

I looked at the center of the floor to see a white light. All the dragons there were in a fighting stance, while I sat there. The light was starting to take form. One I had seen one time too many in my visions.

I watched in shock as my father appeared before my eyes.


	10. Chapter 9:Father

"What the hell are you doing here?" Layla hissed as she landed in a fighting position. For a dragon as small as she was, she looked fierce. The Chronicler looked right past her to me. Aidon stood in front of me a little.

"I merely came here to speak with my daughter," he said in a low tone, "It has come the time where we need to be properly introduced."

"Don't you dare lay a claw on her," Layla hissed, still ready to attack.

"I'm not here to take her with me now," he said carefully, "I come here to tell her of her duties."

"Maybe she doesn't want your duties?" Layla said, sauntering towards him, "Maybe you should leave."

"After all the time I have had with you, I never expected such hostility."

"Yeah, well, people don't expect a lot from me," she spat.

I had never seen her so enraged. She looked ready to kill him. How come she was acting like this?

"If anyone cares to listen," I started, "I can talk to you, I owe you that much for giving me life."

"That sounds acceptable, only if your guardian here doesn't mind it," he said looking at Layla.

Layla looked back at me and turned back to glare at my father.

"I don't care, but don't you dare do anything." She said backing off, "The rest of you get your asses to the top of the tower."

"But Layla…" Aidon started.

"I SAID NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" they all said gliding into the air with speed.

Layla backed of into a corner, watching with careful eyes. I walked up to the Chronicler. He looked as he had in my visions. Tall, old, bearded, and with the blanket thing on. I walked up toward him, until I could see his dark blue eyes.

"It's been too long, my daughter, much too long." He said.

"Yeah, it has, but how did you find me?"

"A legendary dragon like you will not go unnoticed," his wise voice said, "Although I wasn't sure of your exact location until my brother died and you happened to be in his book."

"That makes sense," I said, "But we moved from there, so…."

"When you have a vision it is written in your book, therefore making it easy to find you," he said.

"Well, you found me," I said a little hostile, "Now what do you want?"

"I am not here to take you back with me," he said, "At least not now. I merely came to explain my point on this and your beginning."

"My beginning, huh?" I said, pretending to be uninterested, "Let's start with that."

"Well, as you may know, a Chronicler only hold his place until his era has ended, and mine will be coming to a close soon enough," he said, "Only a worthy dragon is chosen to take this duty, and I thought that a child of mine would be just acceptable enough, little did I know that you were going to end up as a half purple dragon."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no, no, but it worried me. I know the legends, and I knew you would be in some trouble for just existing, so I had given the guardians orders to return you to me as soon as you were hatched, where you would be safe. Unfortunately, I saw the temple was going to be raided, so I had to have some worthy dragons take you away," he said gesturing toward a still brooding Layla.

"You didn't want me to be captured?"

"If Cynder had found you, your prophecies worst nightmare would have been fulfilled and all would have been lost," he said, " but I had made orders that you were to be guarded by the resistance, instead you were put with Ravana, who believed she would have been a better caretaker for you at the time, which was correct."

"I wasn't supposed to go with her?"

"I thought she would have corrupted you, but you were fine, and Ravana proved responsible," he continued, "After that you were put in the resistance, but once I saw Malefor had been invading your dreams, I knew I had to locate you."

"Wait!" Layla yelled," He has been in your dreams? You never told me that!"

"I didn't want to worry you, besides I took care of it,"

"That is not the point!" She said getting to her feet, "I can't protect you if you are not completely honest with me!"

"It's not your job to protect me," I hissed, "You're not my mother."

Layla growled. I had hit a nerve bringing up the mother thing. Before I could say anything she braced herself for flight.

"Do what you came to do and leave," she muttered and with that she flew to the air.

"That was childish, Glacia," my father said in displeasure.

"I didn't mean it," I explained," I...I wasn't thinking, but she is right, finish what you want to say and go."

"Hostility, how fun" he said, maybe sarcastically, "But I will continue with why I am here. I came to tell you that you must not believe anything Malefor says to you. You must tell Layla when he talks to you, although she cannot do anything directly, it helps out."

"You still think I could turn evil on you guys don't you!" I exclaimed, finally getting it.

"That is still a possibility, which is why you mustn't hide things from anyone."

"Yeah right, so that's why she's bugged." I said angrily, "She's pissed that I am going to hurt her in an assassination attempt."

"Of course not," the Chronicler said, "You would never do that, and it is because she worries about you hurting yourself. She cares for you, like a daughter."

"I never thought of it like that."

"Glacia…" He started, "You need to open your eyes to the people around you, you have the ability to understand better then anyone else, you should use it to your advantage. I am here only to warn you to be careful and protect those you love, and when your time comes, I will bow down in gratitude."

"You aren't to bright for a Chronicler are you?" I stated.

"How so?" he said, calmly.

"If you could see anything, you would know I don't want to be the Chronicler," I said.

"Why not?"

"I was born with this gift, and I don't want to waste it sitting in a room all eternity," I explained, "So I am going to stay and fight. I want to prove I can be more then what's said."

He stood silent for a minute. I just looked up at him, waiting for a reply.

"Glacia, I knew you would be something different before you were born," he said, "I didn't expect that you would have different values to you. My deal is that you are not needed now, but one day you will take the post, maybe not now, or anytime soon, but eventually. You can make up your final decision when that time comes."

"You mean I still have to do the job?" I asked.

"It will be offered again, by then you will have matured, and maybe you will make a decision based on what is going on then," he explained, "Now, I should go before your leader rips of my head. I shall see you again, Glacia."

"Bye," I said.

"And Glacia?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"Make things right with Layla. She cares so much for you."

With that he was absorbed into a bright light and vanished. I stood there still looking and looked up.

"I have a lot to do till that time," I muttered to myself. I flew up too the roof where my friends had gathered around me.

"What did he say?" Aidon said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, and I don't want to talk about it now," I said, "I'm going to sleep."

"Well, sleep well, I hope you are fine," Silver said, she left with the other four.

I snuggled into a ball in an area close to the roofing. Aidon was right next to me.

"Hey Aidon?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"Where's Layla?"

"She came up here for a bit, a little annoyed, then she left."

"Thanks."

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah, I hurt her in the heart."


	11. Chapter 10: Iron's Nature

The next morning was awkward. I woke up to the faint sunlight, since the eternal night was coming the sunlight was a little less then usual. Everyone was scattered around the tower, but not in the usual way. Dragons seemed to be in a hurry for something, but I wasn't sure what.

I was walking with Solice through the tower. We didn't talk when we walked. We just sort of got caught up in our own worlds. Her's about her mate, whom I still hadn't seen in a vision, and mine about…well…everything.

We were gliding over the grounds when Naela flew swiftly by us in a hurry.

"What the heck is with everyone today?" I asked mostly myself.

Solice opened her eyes and stared at the ground.

"You are the…mind reader….figure it out…"

I was a little annoyed by her slight attitude, but she was right. I singled in on Terron, who happened to be below me and heard his thoughts.

"_This is ridiculous. Of all the times to leave to search for her, why now? We are invading the mountain in a matter of days. What makes her think I could lead? Well, wherever she is, I hope she finds her…I would hate for her to risk her safety if her daughter was really dead. Now, we need help. Ravana could be helpful, if we knew where she was, maybe Glacia could put her abilities to better use and help us out here….maybe she can make sure Layla isn't going to be killed by that smug bastard, Iron….."_

I gasped a little and flew down, with Solice at my side.

"What do you mean Iron? Did he go with her? Was it something I said last night?" I asked every question I could think of.

"I thought you might have been prying at my mind," he said, "You are aware that eventually dragons can tell when they are being probed?"

"Uh, no, but that's not what I care about right now. What about Layla?"

"That needn't be your concern," he said, "But since you already know some of it….She left early this morning out of the blue. She took Iron with her and said something about finding her daughter."

I instantly felt my gut fall. "It was because of what I said last night," I muttered, "But it couldn't have bothered her that much!"

"Little dragoness," he said looking sternly into my eyes, "Her daughter is the most precious gift she had gotten out of our childhood. Sending her away hurt Layla in ways you can only imagine at this point. When you brought up the parenting subject last night, it reopened fresh wounds, and now she wants to find her."

"I didn't mean it like that. And doesn't she know there isn't time to just leave!" I almost yelled.

"Yes, but she values her loved ones more then her priorities," he said, "She will be back before the fight. I have faith in that, but if she isn't, I will find someone to take charge and lead."

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked.

"I am not a leader, I am a protector. I need to find someone who can lead us to battle. Now if you will excuse me, I have matters to attend to."

He dove to the ground, where all the leaders had gathered, probably to talk about what to do without the main leader.

I sank back to the roof of the tower, completely disappointed with myself for making Layla have to leave. I had forgotten Solice was by my side. She landed without a thud and sat next to me.

"You know….you made a mistake…..but don't wear yourself out…..on it….."

"I shouldn't," I said, "But you didn't see her face last night."

"I didn't have to….I saw it when she left….."

"You saw her leave?"

"Yes….she left as soon as you came up…….and Iron followed….Terron didn't want you to…..jump to conclusions…."

"But where would she go with Iron?"

"Puzzles, puzzles," she spoke softly to herself, "Mysteries of life…..tell us oh wind of might….where our leader is tonight…"

I just stared at her. Maybe she had been in the air to long and had oxygen disorders. I felt the wind blow sharply from right in front of me. The air bite at my face. Solice seemed comfortable letting the cold wind hit her, and sat with her eyes closed. After the wind stopped, Solice looked at me.

"I found something odd…."she said, "Layla….she is in the north….near the area you were born…..she is with that steel dragon…..and there seems to be a darker presence…it smells like you..."

"How do you know where I was born?" I asked her, a little distracted.

"I can smell it in the wind…"she said, "You smell….like your birth home…..your caretaker……your friends…..this tower…..the cave you were before….and many more.."

"Wow, but wait," I said, getting back to reality, "Why would Layla be back there, and talking to…Ravana…"

"Strange," muttered Solice "Does Ravana….know that steel dragon…?"

"Not that I know of," I said.

My curiosity got the better of me and I probed into Iron's past again. Instead of the metal buildings I saw the first time, I saw a mess of sand for miles. Steel dragons were covering the sky, lead by none other then Ravana.

"Keep up you fools!" her voice rasped. It was much harsher then I had ever heard her speak

The dragons kept speed with her, which was hard since she was going as fast as she could. The only steel dragon that was catching up to her was Iron.

"You are a fast one, aren't you?" she snickered as Iron got closer.

"Indeed, ma'am," he said briefly.

"I assume you wouldn't be up here unless you had something to say," she said out of the blue, "So what do you want?"

Iron looked at her puzzled for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"I just noticed…the way your eyes are. They are dull."

Ravana hissed at him and bared her fangs.

"Not like that, miss, I mean you just don't seem interested in this anymore."

Ravana closed her fangs and looked at him. Something he said hit a nerve.

"You seemed too happy before, but now, you are lifeless, like something is missing, or you can't have and it is on your mind."

"You're a smart one, but honestly…" she said getting right next to him, "I am missing something. I found someone who, well, captured me in a way I never have been."

"Do you mean in my clan?"

"No, in the battle. The red dragon…"

"You fell for the enemy?"

"Yes," she hissed, "And I trust you will not tell anyone."

"Of course not," he said with promise, "But I must ask, if you aren't happy here, why don't you go?"

"Because I can't just leave," she muttered, "He'll kill me."

"What if I help you leave?" he said, "At the next battle, fall over into a fake coma. They are nice on the other side and won't just let you stay. Once you are there, find the red dragon and see if he shares your feelings. If he does, stay there, if he doesn't, leave for good."

Ravana looked over at him, with her eyes wide.

"You would do that?" she asked, "What's in it for you?"

"Absolutely nothing," he said, "I just want you to be happy, because you do have a choice to leave."

"That's wrong," Ravana chuckled, "But I appreciate the offer."

"I think you should keep it in your mind, and if you ever want to leave, I will help you."

They flew in silence for a few minutes until Ravana spoke.

"You are a very kind dragon, but you don't have to stay either," she said.

"This is different," he said, "They are my family."

"Then I guess you have to get stronger, huh kid?"

Ravana picked up speed and they flew away into the setting sun.


	12. Chapter 11: Help

**Layla's POV**

We flew off into the fresh forest air. After years in an ice cave, the fresh air felt wonderful. I wasn't here to play in the wind, however. My time was limited and I had to find Ravana soon. I flew through the forest at top speed, and surprisingly Iron had kept up.

He had chased after me when I left the castle. He thought I had left because I was upset, which I was, but I didn't leave for that reason. I knew that time was running out and that I had to go find Ravana, it was a matter of bad timing that made it look like I was bothered by Glacia's comment.

But why should I be? It was just a harmless comment that shouldn't have hurt the way it did. Maybe if I could find out what became of my daughter, I could go on peacefully and not get upset at comments like that. Ha, I doubt that. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for letting her go like that….

"Layla, where are we going?" Iron asked from my side.

"I am going to find Ravana, but I dunno what you are doing."

"I am following you," he said, "I want to be with you through everything."

"You know I can take care of myself?" I said a little rudely.

"I know, but there is no problem with taking care of each other, no?" he said.

"Yeah, I guess…but I guess it is good that you came. You do know Ravana, right?"

"Of course, she led us back in the day," he said, gazing at me with his steel grey eyes.

"Yeah, well then she can tell me what is the plan with you and your dragon friends," I said tactfully.

Iron stared at me. I had known something was up the day they got there, and now I was going to find out what their plan was.

"You...think there is a plan?" he stated, "On what?"

"I'm assuming someway to mess with the resistance?" I sort of asked, "Or to watch us for someone, like Malefor?"

"I can't believe you would think that?"

"I can't believe you would be a part of that! Land your ass right now!"

We both landed on the ground below. The darkness of the night was around us, making it hard to see Iron without the moonlight. I glared at him and waited for him to talk.

"Listen Layla, I never planned that this would happen…."

"Well the hell is going on then?"

"We were sent by the Ape king to watch the resistance, and once the night came, we were to exterminate you. I could not disobey my father, so I agreed to go along with it against my wishes. However, the moment I saw you, I knew I couldn't do any harm to you or your loved ones, and I planned on telling you, but my father promised your death if I uttered so much as a word. The only reason I am telling you now is that you have ever right to know…and I don't want to hide anything from you."

I just stared at him for a second. So there had been a plot, I had known that much. The danger was that those dragons could finish off all of us. I instantly felt myself grow pale, realizing I had left them alone with those steel dragons.

"I left them alone with them!" I yelled at him.

"They will not attack until that night, you don't need to worry," he said, "Plus Zinca is holding them off."

"This is…." I shook my head, "How could you?"

"I never planned on harming you, "He said, "I have been dreaming of finding you since I was young, and now that I have found you, I can't do anything to make you sad or hurt you. You have to believe me,"

I looked into his eyes. With the setting of the moonlight and the sea, plus those silver eyes, I couldn't just ignore those words. I could just feel it. I knew he was something different, and I believed that he meant what he said.

"I trust you," I said to him, "But right now, we need to find Ravana and get back as fast as we can."

We both took into the air, flying side by side.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ravana!" I yelled landing in the cave.

I ran right into Ravana as I landed, while Iron landed gracefully on the floor. I quickly got up to find Ravana glaring at me.

"You shouldn't have come."

"You aren't doing anything right now, plus this is important." I said.

"What is it?" she asked," Something to do with him?"

Iron tensed as Ravana snarled at him.

"No, it has to do with the rest of his clan." I explained, "They are planning to attack the resistance on the eternal night, and we can't fight them off. I need your help, because you are the only dragon who causes any fear for them."

Ravana still glared at me. I knew she didn't want to have to leave. She was unstable and getting worse. One wrong move and she could lose herself to the darkness. I knew it was a lot to ask of her, but she was the only one who could do this.

"I can't just go do that," she said, "If I lose it for even the smallest moment, I could kill you all off."

"But you are the only one who can help." I explained, "If you don't go, we will die, if you do, we have a chance of surviving."

I felt a harsh wind blow at that moment. It swept in and then left out in the opposite direction.

"You are going to give me those options? That's great Layla..." she muttered walking over to Iron, "And what is your position in this?"

"I am no longer following my father," he said, "However, I must ask you to spare my friend, Zinca. She is not an enemy."

Ravana sighed. "You know I am only doing this to protect you, Glacia, and my sister."

I smiled at her and looked to the sky.

"We have to hurry, we don't have a lot of time." I stated, "Plus, Glacia may want to know what is going on."

All three of us took off to the sky, back to the tower in the cold.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Glacia's POV**

After the vision, I found a small opening in one of the walls in the castle. I went into it and closed my eyes. I had to try and see more visions. I had to help with this fight somehow, and my visions were one of my few aids.

I found random visions coming to my mind. First, was a picture of a giant city surrounded by dragons and a small brown dragon at the top. Next, there was a giant ape with a scepter that glowed a bright green. Then next vision was a pair of piercing yellow eyes.

I nearly jumped out of the hole. Those eyes…I had only seen them in my nightmares. But I knew them only too well. Malefor. I opened my eyes, to see that I had been moved to a different area. This one looked like the top of the tower, but it wasn't as cold. I instantly realized this was a dream that I could communicate in, like Malefor had done a while ago.

I looked around anxiously, expecting Malefor to show his face, but after nothing appeared, I walked to the edge of the area. There was nothing but sea surrounding the island the tower was on. It wasn't even a tower, it was more of a temple.

As I looked over, I felt a presence over me, then saw the shadow to a giant dragon. I turned around to the pure white eyes of the brightest dragon I had ever seen. She was changing her color from red to blue, and was much taller then the average dragon. I backed up as far as I could and braced myself to attack.

"I'm warning you," I said to her, "I can take you down, and it will be easy."

The dragoness chuckled at me and stood up, ready to attack.


	13. Chapter 12: Past Knowledge

**NOte: Sorry I haven't updated in a while..I've just been busy, Anyways here is the next chapter^_^**

* * *

I blew out my ice breath as the dragon rose. It screeched in pain and backed off, then morphed into a yellow color. It came at me again, but this time my ice didn't work. I dove over to the side, avoiding her claws, and tried again. Nothing.

"What the hell are you?" I yelled at the dragon. She didn't answer and came at me again. I tried to hit her, which worked, but my ice was more effective. I tried to tap into her mind to see what I could do to beat her.

_It's good that this dragon has no electricity breath._

I instantly got the idea. The color had something to do with beating her. I braced myself and let out a current of electricity, which worked. The dragoness screeched again and jumped back. I could tell she was getting pissed now. I backed off, ready to go at her, until a figure materialized into the room.

"That is enough now, she is a guest," the Chronicler said to the now green dragon. She backed off into a corner, and he came over to me. "Why don't we go somewhere better suited for talking?"

I nodded and we were transported to a big room with shelves upon shelves of books. A giant hourglass sat in the middle of the room. I had seen this place before in a vision, and I knew it was where the Chronicler lived. Fascinated, I looked around at the shelves.

"This place is amazing," I said awestruck.

"I thought you would say that," he said, "These books are the lives of every dragon that has ever existed. It is a very interesting place for a young mind like yours."

I gazed over at him. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked him, "I said I didn't want to take over for you."

"I know and I understand that, but I brought you here for another reason." He said.

"What is it?"

"The eternal night is coming soon, and there is no stopping it." He said.

"Well, yeah, I know that," I said, still trying to see the point.

"I want you to be safe, so I brought you here to stay until the night has passed, and you can be safe."

I looked at him amazed. He had barely known me and he already wanted to save me? It was a touching gesture, but I couldn't leave anyone behind.

"That's a nice offer, but I can't just leave everyone else," I said to him.

"I know, but I want you to be safe."

"I know, but I want everyone else to be safe before me, and to do that, I need to be there for them." I told him, "but it means a lot that you would offer that."

"I understand," he said, "But maybe you could stay a while and look up anything that interests you."

"You would just let me look through these books?" I said gesturing toward the shelves.

"For a little while, yes, but only because I trust you with this privilege." He said to me.

I smiled and jumped at the opportunity. There were so many books, and I didn't know what I was looking for specifically. I found a book that was a shimmering light blue with purple binding. I was looking at it while my father explained.

"That is your book, Glacia," he said, "It holds everything in your life, but I don't know if you would find any use for it."

I looked through it anyways. Everything was pretty much what I had been through since my birth, so I wasn't surprised. I looked in the back, for any future thoughts, and the pages were black.

"Why are my pages black?" I asked.

"The legend that surrounds you makes your future unknown. It is written there, but you will not be able to read it, most likely until your passing."

I shoved the book back in its place, annoyed. That legend made it hard for me to find any reassurance. I looked over the shelves again and had a thought. I could find Layla's daughter! I didn't know her name, but I figured I could find her in Layla's book.

I eventually found it. A green book with orange binding. I read through it and learned a lot. Her parents were killed by Malefor and she and Terron were forced to live by themselves on an island. The island was where the exile dragons were put to live. I was confused as to why she would have been there, but I figure that's something I should ask. There was a male dragon that appeared in the book. He was considerably older then Layla, who was a little older then me at the time, and was a purple dragon.

I looked through and found out her mate had died at Malefor's hands as well, and that she was left with a daughter, who was half purple. I gasped a little.

"I see you have found out about Layla's daughter?" my father said.

"Yeah, I didn't know there were others…."

"She is does not posses the powers of a half purple dragon. She only got the coloring from her father, who was a purple dragon that lived past birth. However, she is a very strong leader like her mother." He said.

I looked through the book again, trying to find out her name. I found it in a paragraph of her birth. Lequera. Strange name, but unique. I looked through the books until I found another green book with purple binding.

"I must tell you to be careful with what you learn," the Chronicler said. I looked over and nodded. He was just sitting there watching me read, which was a little awkward. I looked into the book and found out the Lequera had found her way back to the island where she was born and was raised with a family of exile dragons. She was alive and was looking for Layla. I closed the book and put it back. I had to tell Layla once I got back.

My curiosity was getting the better of me. I looked through the shelves until I found a light blue book with white binding.

"That one belongs to Solice," the Chronicler told me from where he was observing.

I looked through the pages. I had promised her I would find her mate, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do that. I found out that her parents had passed away before her birth, and she had been taken in by some young female dragon. She had met Saber, her mate, when the came together while escaping the dark master.

I looked up at the shelves and found Saber's book. It just said that he had followed his father to some underground area and was in hiding.

I put the book back and looked at my dad, still observing my every move.

"So am I supposed to keep all the things I have read about a secret?"

"No. It is up to you whether or not you wish to release this information. However, use caution when telling what you learn."

I nodded looked over the books once more. Something made me think while I was looking. I found a shining gold book at the top shelves, and I was puzzled.

"Why are some of these books sparkling?" I asked.

"Those are the guardian's books. That whole row is."

I was shocked. I looked around till I found Duke's book. It was red with yellow binding, but did not have a sparkle, and he was Ignitus's son…

"How is Aidon a guardian if he has no powers and Duke is Ignitus's only son?"

"Because, young dragon, there is more then meets the eyes."

I put Aidon's book away. Although I had the urge to read through and learn, I couldn't just learn this stuff and keep it a secret.

I turned back to my dad, who was still sitting and watching.

"I'm ready to go back now,"

"As you wish." He said, "I wish you luck when you raid the mountain, and beware of the steel dragons. You should wait until your leader gets back before you make any moves."

I looked over at the hour glass as it moved out to reveal the tower. I looked into it, confused.

"You just go into it and you will be at the tower." The Chronicler explained.

"Oh, thanks," I said as I went to the edge. I jumped in head first, but before I had gone in completely, I heard my father say a last sentence.

"May the ancestors look after your young heart."


End file.
